The present invention relates to the field of electric communication technique including studio circuitry for a digital camera, more specifically, a constructional detail regarding the mounting of the digital camera.
An image sensor is configured for use with a computer. The computer is further defined with a display. The image sensor receives light from the exterior of the image sensor and converts the received light into a digital representation of sufficient detail to allow the computer to create and display a visual reproduction of the source of the captured light. An example of such an image sensor is commonly referred to as a digital camera. Within this disclosure, examples of the described image sensor would include commercially available CCD (charged coupled device) image sensors and commercially available CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensors.